A Christmas Wedding 2 A year later
by Eszie
Summary: It's a year after Victor and Anita got married and it's almost time for celebrating Christmas with Anita's parents. *sequel to A Christmas Wedding*
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Wedding 2**

_**A year passed by**_

James walked through the castle of Knightendale. Even though it was just two weeks before Christmas, there was a lot that needed to be arranged and James was the man who made sure that everything would be alright before the guests of honour would be at the castle.

James was the head of the household of the king and queen of Knightendale. He took care that everybody took care about their job.

"James!" sounded and the queen of Knightendale, Mary Lynn Knight, walked to James. Although she and Arthur had still to rule the kingdom, she'd love to make time for the preparations of that day. The guests who would arrive soon were the most important guests who would ever arrive in that castle.

"Yes, milady?" said James while he stood still in front of one of the many rooms of the castle. He just wanted to go to the guesthouse to check if everything was ready.

"Is everything ready for today?" asked Mary Lynn and James smiled.

"I just talked to Linda, Vanessa and Henry and they said everything was ready." said James and he looked to his queen. Linda was the chef at the castle, Vanessa took always care of the rooms and Henry took care of the gardens. They were – besides James – the most respected staff of the castle.

"I'm relieved to hear that." Mary Lynn wanted to walk away, but suddenly remembered something. "Where are you going to, James?"

"I'm going to the guesthouse, why don't you join me?" asked James and he gave a little smile to Mary Lynn.

"I'd love to." Mary Lynn and James walked to the Rose Garden. "Arthur has to take care of some things, but he will be back before the guests arrive."

James smiled. "It's been a long time ago since we saw them for the last time." he said as they walked into the Rose Garden.

Mary Lynn smiled. "I'll be happy to see them again." she whispered as she looked around her. During spring and summer and sometimes during autumn, the garden was full with roses. But during winter, when the snow falls down, it looked sometimes even more beautiful than the garden would even look through the rest of the year. Mary Lynn hoped that the snow would be there on Christmas Day, so it would be a white Christmas.

---

In London, the capital of the United Kingdom and the city where U.Z.Z. was located was nobody aware about the preparations that were going in Knightendale.

One of the many U.Z.Z. agents was wandering through the U.Z.Z. Head Quarters. She was one of the few female agents who worked there.

Anita sighed and she placed her hand on her swollen stomach. She was pregnant for thirty weeks and today would be a special day. As long as Victor could remember it.

"Anita? What are you doing here?" suddenly sounded and Anita turned around. Victor walked towards her, looking quite worried. "You should be at home, doing some dusting, take a walk, everything but being here!"

Anita gave Victor a kiss on his lips. "You forgot, didn't you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Forgot what?" asked Victor and he gave Anita a little smile. "That you and the baby wanted to visit me?" Victor gave Anita a kiss on her cheek and he placed a hand on her stomach. "Just ten more weeks."

Just when Anita wanted to say something, Kowalski walked up to the couple. "Anita! How are you?" she started to smile. "Man, you looked a little bit thinner the last time I saw you."

"And I will be even slimmer within ten weeks." Kowalski gave Anita a hug and Anita looked to Victor. "You really forgot about today."

"What is it then that I need to remember?" said Victor and his phone started to ring. Victor sighed and he answered the call. "Victor speaking."

"Victor, what is keeping you and Anita?" sounded from the other side of the line.

"Mom? Why are you calling?" Victor looked to Anita. "Are there any problems?"

"There will be when you and Anita won't come down in a bit. Because your plane will be leaving soon." said Mildred. "I'm waiting outside."

Victor hung up and he looked to Anita, who gave him a big smile. "That's what you forgot, Victor. We would go to Knightendale to visit my parents for Christmas. And your mother would bring us to the airport."

"Okay, I forgot." Victor admitted and he looked to Kowalski. "It appears that we have to leave."

"Ok, have fun." said Kowalski and she said goodbye to Victor and Anita.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just noticed that I didn't add the last chapters of this story ^^;_

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

Mildred looked to the young couple. She, Victor and Anita were standing near the customs. Victor and Anita were searching for their identifications, so they didn't have to do it when they would be standing in front the customs, they were afraid that they would hold up everybody.

"I just can't wait to be with Mom and Dad again."

Anita just found her passport and she looked to Mildred while she was talking about her parents. "Well, I just hope that the two of you have a safe flight to Knightendale." said Mildred when Victor finally found his passport too.

"We will call you when we got to Knightendale, Mom." said Victor and he gave his mother a hug.

"Alright, I'll see the two of you at Christmas." said Mildred and she gave Anita a hug before they would pass the customs. Mildred would visit them at Christmas, so she didn't have to celebrate it on her own.

"Goodbye, Mildred." said Anita and she walked with Victor to the customs. "Can you believe it, Victor? Just a few more hours and we will be back in Knightendale." she whispered after they passed the customs. Victor was carrying the hand luggage of him and Anita. Because Anita was pregnant, Victor didn't want her to carry heavy things.

Victor smiled and he gave Anita a kiss on her lips. "Well, I have to admit that I missed the royal life too." he said on a teasing tone.

"I hate you." Anita said and she gave her passport to the safeguard.

The guard gave Anita a strange look. "And why would you hate me, Princess Anita?" he said.

Anita looked up and she gave the guard a weak smile. "I didn't mean it like…" then she saw who it was. "George, how nice to see you again."

George was the head of the royal security. He was there every time there would be an important guest at Knightendale and he became best friends with Victor after a little incident. "How nice to see the two of you." said George and he looked to Victor. "You didn't do something to the princess, did you?"

Victor smiled. "I wouldn't even dream of that." he said while he gave him the passport. "But I think that Princess Anita is afraid that I would use our marriage as a way to get rich easily."

George smiled and he gave the passport back to Victor. He knew that the love between Victor and Anita was real and that nothing would change that. "Anyway, how are you, princess?" he said as he looked to Anita. It was some time ago since the last time he saw Victor and Anita.

"I feel wonderful." said Anita. "But can't we talk in the plane? I feel a little bit tired now." Being pregnant wasn't always wonderful, it made you tired as well, as Anita found out several times a day.

George smiled and he took the hand luggage into the plane while Victor and Anita followed George to the plane.

While Victor and Anita were on their way to Knightendale, Mary Lynn and James were both busy in the guesthouse which the staff started to call the house 'The Rose of Love'. It was called like that, because it was in the rose garden and it was Victor and Anita's house ever since their marriage. Victor and Anita would be both staying at the guesthouse for some time. Anita would be staying there until the baby was born and Victor would go back to London after the New Years celebration.

"I just can't wait to see their faces when they see all the changes here." said Mary Lynn. Ever since Victor's and Anita's last visit to Knightendale, Mary Lynn and Arthur were busy with changing some things at the guesthouse. It was hard work, but they loved to do it.

"I know that they will love it." said James and he closed the door of the spare bedroom. The biggest changes were the stairs and the bed in the master bedroom. Mary Lynn knew that the stairs were too steep for Anita, especially now she was 30 weeks pregnant. And because Anita couldn't step into the bed so easily, they made the bed a little bit higher.

But James figured that the biggest surprise would be found in the spare bedroom. They all worked hard to change the spare bedroom in a beautiful baby room. Victor and Anita didn't know about it, but James knew that they would love it.

Just when Mary Lynn wanted to say something, she heard a telephone ringing. "James, since when…?" she looked to James. As long as she knew, there wasn't a telephone in the guest house, because it wasn't necessary. Victor and Anita had their own communicators, so they didn't need a telephone.

James gave his queen a little smile. "It is your mobile, your Majesty." Mary Lynn bought a mobile some months ago, so she would be within reach when Victor or Anita called her. But she didn't quite get used to the mobile and she kept forgetting it that she had one.

Mary Lynn sighed. "I will never get used to that." and she grabbed her mobile. "It's Victor." she said and she looked to her mobile. Then she looked to James. "How do you…?"

James smiled and he answered Victor's call. "James speaking." he said and he listened to what Victor had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor looked to Anita. They were on the plane to Knightendale and the moment the plane took off, Anita was asleep. He knew that the pregnancy made Anita more tired than she wanted to, but he didn't mind it. After all, the doctor told Anita that she should take more than enough rest during the pregnancy.

"So, what are you thinking about, Prince Victor?" said George. Although he was _just_ the head of the royal security, he and Victor were good friends. Although they started off with the wrong foot. Just a few days before the wedding of Victor and Anita, George saw Victor for the first time with his out-of-bed-look. George didn't know it was the future prince of Knightendale, so he tackled Victor and read him his rights. Luckily for Victor was Anita there to tell George that it was Victor. After that little accident, Victor and George became good friends.

Victor smiled. "It looks just so unreal." he sighed and he looked back to Anita. He still couldn't believe that he and Anita were really married, let alone that he was married to the princess of Knightendale. "I mean, Anita and I are married and we will get a kid within a few weeks."

George smiled back. "Well, I guess you have to get use to it soon, since the baby will be there within ten weeks." he looked out of the window and he saw that it wouldn't take long before they would land at the airport of Knightendale. "Maybe you should call the king and queen that it won't take too long before we will be at Knightendale."

Victor nodded and he grabbed the plane telephone. He wasn't sure if it would be safe to use his communicator on board, so he used the plane telephone instead. He dialled the number to the castle; he figured that his in-laws would in the castle somewhere.

"Residence of the Knight family, you are speaking with Vanessa." sounded from the other side of the line. Victor had to think for a moment, but then he remembered that Vanessa was the head of cleaning staff.

"Good afternoon, Vanessa." said Victor. He still had to get used to all those formalities now he was a prince of Knightendale. "Is the king or queen there somewhere?"

"The king is having an important meeting, but I think I should be able to reach the queen." said Vanessa. "She is at the guesthouse, but it wouldn't be too hard to reach her. I will put you through."

"Thank you, Vanessa." said Victor and he waited some time. "I didn't know there was a telephone at the guesthouse." he said to George while he was waiting for an answer.

George smiled. "Her Majesty bought a mobile phone a few weeks ago." he explained. "So you could call her anytime and everywhere she was."

Victor smiled. "Pretty clever, though." he said. "You'll never know what will happen."

"James speaking." suddenly sounded and Victor looked up.

"James? I thought Vanessa would put me through to Mary Lynn." said Victor, just when Anita woke up.

"Victor? What are you doing?" she asked when she sat up straight. She looked around her and then she remembered that she was at the plane, on her way to her parents. "Where are we?"

Victor looked to Anita and he smiled. "We're almost at Knightendale and I'm just calling your mother to tell her that we are almost there." he said, just when he heard James saying something. "What did you say, James?"

"I asked if everything was alright with the princess and that Mary Lynn wants to talk to you." said James and Victor smiled.

"Anita is just awake, so she could talk to her." he said and he gave the phone to Anita. "It's your mother."

Anita grabbed the horn. "Hello? Mum?"

"Hi, sweetie." sounded and Anita smiled. "How are you?" Mary Lynn asked.

"I feel wonderful." Anita said and she looked outside of her window. She saw the forests and towns covered in snow, which meant that it would be a white Christmas this time. "Is there snow in Knightendale?"

Anita heard her mother laughing. "It just started to snow. Honey, you do take enough rest, do you?"

Anita sighed. She knew that her mother could be very caring sometimes, but she knew also that Mary Lynn meant it well. "Mom, can we talk about that after Victor and I come back home? We are just flying over the Alps, I guess."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit, honey."

Anita said goodbye to her mother and she looked to her husband. "Just wake me up when the plane is going to land." she said and she closed her eyes again.

Mary Lynn walked around through the castle. James already sent his eldest grandson, Jamison, to the airport to pick up Anita, Victor and George. Jamison was the royal chauffeur. In fact, Arthur taught Jamison how to drive. When he had a spare moment, Arthur spent the time with Jamison. Arthur knew that Jamison was the perfect kid to train for that job and he was right.

Mary Lynn stopped in front of a door. Every time when Anita and Victor came to Knightendale, it was the same thing with Arthur. Just at the last minute, he tells her that he has a meeting he can't miss and he promised every time that he would be finished when Victor and Anita would arrive. But, like always, he forgot the time and kept on with the meeting.

Mary Lynn opened the door and she walked into the meeting room. Arthur was talking to a few men. They were the ministers of Knightendale. They were really nice to talk to, but they did talk a lot sometimes. "Arthur Edward Knight the Third!" said Mary Lynn as she walked towards her husband. Arthur and the ministers looked up.

"Mary Lynn? But what are you doing here?" Arthur was very surprised that his wife just walked into the room. This wasn't much like her. She would never walk into the meeting room when he was in the middle of an important meeting.

Mary Lynn sighed. She just knew that he would forget it. "Come on, you, before Anita and Victor will be standing at our front door." She grabbed his hand and she said goodbye to the ministers. She knew that they would understand it; they always did when they had to stop the meeting because the prince and princess of Knightendale came back again.

Arthur looked to Mary Lynn and he remembered it again. Today would be the day that Victor and Anita would arrive at Knightendale. "I'm sorry, honey, but I thought the meeting…"

"You forgot it, just admit it." Mary Lynn looked to her husband. "We weren't married yesterday, Arthur. I know you better than this."

Arthur sighed. He knew he wouldn't win a fight with Mary Lynn. "Alright, I forgot." he said when they walked to the front door of the castle. They were just on time to see a black SUV coming to the castle. "You sent Jamison with the SUV to the airport?" this was the last thing he expected from her. He figured she would send the limousine, but on the other hand, Victor and Anita didn't always like the luxury of the royal family.

"I figured they would have a lot of luggage, especially now Anita is pregnant." said Mary Lynn with a smile.

Arthur looked puzzled. "Why would she bring more clothes now? She has a whole closet full of clothes here at Knightendale."

Mary Lynn sighed. "Remember when I was pregnant?" she looked to Arthur and she saw in his face that he remembered it. When they went back to England to visit Mary Lynn parents, Mary Lynn took more than enough clothes for more than five instead of two weeks. Now she looked back, she knew she brought too many clothes with her and she figured that Anita would do the same thing now _she _would be the one who visit her parents.

The car stopped and a young man stepped out of the car. He opened the rear door and Anita and Victor stepped out of the car. Anita smiled when she saw her parents standing there. "Mom, Dad! How nice to see you again." she said and she walked to her parents. She hadn't seen her parents for some months and she was just more than happy to be with her parents again.

"Hey, princess." said Arthur with a big smile and he gave Anita a hug. "The baby is really growing now."

Anita chuckled. "I know, that is what Victor keeps telling me." she said and she looked to her mother. "I am glad that I'm back in Knightendale again."

"And we are glad that you want to celebrate Christmas with us." said Mary Lynn. During Anita's and Victor's last visit, they decided to celebrate Christmas at Knightendale and that Anita would stay there for the rest of her maternity leave. This was the best way to stay safe just in case some bad guys were looking for her.

"I missed too much Christmases away from you and I don't want to celebrate any other Christmas away from you." Anita gave her mother a hug and she looked to Victor, who was struggling with some suitcases. "Oh, Victor. Why don't you let the staff carry the luggage?"

Victor looked up and he let a suitcase fall, making not only Anita laugh, but also the rest of the staff who were standing stand-by to help the royalties with their luggage. "Come on, Victor." Anita chuckled and she walked back to Victor. "That's why I love you."

Victor smiled. "Why do you love me?" he knew exactly what she was going to say, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Because you make me laugh." Anita whispered in his ear and she gave him a kiss on his lips. "Come on, I want to go to our little house in the rose garden."

"I am right behind you." Victor whispered back and they walked to Mary Lynn and Arthur. "We will be in the guesthouse."

Mary Lynn and Arthur looked to each other. "We will walk with you, there is so much to talk about." said Mary Lynn with a smile and so, the four of them walked to the guesthouse.

Victor opened the door of the guesthouse and he let Anita and his in-laws into the little house. And immediately, the first thing he noticed, is that they changed the stairs. It wasn't as steep as it was before and he had the feeling they had another surprise for him and Anita.

"There is something you two must see." Mary Lynn looked to Victor and Anita and she gave them a big smile. "You two first." and she pushed Victor and Anita towards the stairs.

"Well, let's go then." Anita looked to Victor and they walked up the stairs. The first thing they both noticed was the new colour of the door of the spare bedroom. Anita looked to Victor and she knew that he was thinking the same thing. They changed the spare bedroom into a baby room.

"You open the door." said Victor and he gave Anita a little smile. "You are the pregnant one around here."

Anita laughed and she opened the door. "Oh my…" she whispered when she walked into the baby room. On the walls of the room was a landscape painted; the landscape of Knightendale. With mountains, little sheep, lakes and things like that. And every furniture that was needed was there. Stuff like a little cradle, a commode, a few cupboards, some chests of drawers and other important furniture.

Victor looked around him. "It's even more than we have back in London." he said and he looked to Anita. "It looks all very beautiful here."

"Well, what do you think about it?" suddenly sounded and Mary Lynn and Arthur walked into the room.

"It looks all very beautiful, Mom." Anita whispered and she looked to Victor. "But, maybe it's a little bit…"

Mary Lynn chuckled. "I know, honey. Maybe I shouldn't overdone things, but I wanted…"

"You wanted too much." Arthur sighed. "Your mother meant it well, Anita, but sometimes…"

Anita smiled. "It's alright, I guess we just have to get used to the fact that we are royalties now." she said and she looked to Victor.

Victor gave her a smile back. "It will be alright soon." he said and he gave her a kiss on her lips.

"We will leave the two of you alone." said Arthur and he grabbed Mary Lynn's arm. "You two must be very exhausted after this long journey and you need some privacy, come on Lynny." Lynny was his nickname for Mary Lynn and he used it every now and then, especially when Mary Lynn didn't like it.

"Well, we have the house for our own now." Victor whispered in Anita's ear when her parents left. "What do you want to do now?"

"Get some sleep." Anita whispered back and she gave him a kiss on his lips before she left the room.

Victor smiled a little bit and he walked behind her to the bedroom. There he saw her lying on the bed. She gave him a little smile and Victor sat down next to her onto the bed. "Sleep well, Anita." he whispered and he lay down next to her and he watched how she fell asleep. _She will be my queen forever. _

* * *

_Okay, the only people I do own are James, Vanessa, Jamison and the King and Queen of Knightendale: Arthur & Mary Lynn_

_The rest belongs to Mr. Tony Collingwood. The creator of The Secret Show. _

_P.S. I know that it's some kind of a sloppy ending, but I like it this way. _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


End file.
